La nouvelle Reine des Ténèbres
by killoloic89
Summary: Les trois princesses du monde Champignon doivent sauver le monde: La Reine des Ténèbres est de retour, et elle n'est pas contente, mais alors, pas du tout contente.
1. Un message inatendu

**Salut salut ! Certes, c'est un site anglais, mais je voulais absolument faire cette fanfic... Donc bah... J'espère que vous l'apprécierez. Au fait, chaque * indiquera quelque chose en bas de page, donc regardez à un moment !**

* * *

-Ce corps est parfait pour moi, il est adapté à mes goûts royaux... Je l'aurai !

* * *

La jeune Princesse du royaume Champignon était dans son palais, dans le sien, et pas à l'intérieur de celui de Bowser. Elle aimait observer les jardins royaux depuis sa fenêtre. Le royaume était calme, aucun nuage dans le ciel bleu, et aucun "méchant" dans les champs fleurissants.

Les Toads étaient heureux, et c'était le principal, parce que la Princesse n'aimait pas voir son peuple souffrir.*

Malheureusement pour elle, ça ne se passait jamais comme elle le voudrait. Cet été, Mario et Luigi étaient partis en vacances en "empruntant" l'Observatoire d'Harmonie, qui a été forcée de rester au château de Peach. Daisy était déjà présente, parce qu'elle était en train de "commercer" avec le royaume Champignon. Mais tous le monde savait qu'elle faisait juste une soirée pyjama avec Peach.

La Princesse s'étonna un instant elle-même, en oubliant totalement ces deux invitées qui étaient assises sur le sol du cachot.

Ah, ça, la princesse l'avait oublié. Elles étaient enfermées. La Princesse Peach avait poussées ses deux amies dedans par erreur, et a voulu les aider, mais le vent a fermé la porte ouvrable seulement à l'extérieur.

-Franchement Peach, pesta à nouveau Daisy, nous enfermer ici ! Cette journée ne pourrait pas être pire.

-Calme-toi Daisy, dit Peach, je suis désolée.

Harmonie soupira.

Tout à coup, Peach sursauta.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Daisy, paniquée.

Peach resta figée, puis se relaxa soudainement en sortant un petit appareil mobile d'une poche de sa robe.*²

-Allo ? Fit-elle en direction de l'appareil, Goomélie, c'est toi ?

-Bonjour Princesse ! Dit la jeune Goomba, comment allez-vous ?

-Très bien, mais tu ne peux apparemment pas en dire autant.

-Effectivement, nous avons un gros problème.

Daisy et Harmonie vinrent derrière les épaules de Peach pour écouter.

-Ce sont mes amis Daisy et Harmonie, elles sont gentilles.

-Bien, je disais donc, nous avons un gros problème: La Reine des Ténèbres est de retour.

Peach sursauta et faillit lâcher l'appareil.

-Comment est-ce possible ? Nous l'avions enfermée !

-Elle a apparemment réussi à s'échapper. Et ce n'est pas bon du...

L'écran s'assombrit et la communication se coupa.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Harmonie, qui est cette "Reine des Ténèbres" ? Dit-elle en imitant des guillemets avec ses doigts.

-Avec Mario nous sommes partis à la quête d'un trésor dans une ville nommée Port-Lacanaïe, et j'y ai été kidnappée. Un monstre nommée Cruxinistre, maître des mégacruxis, le nom de mon kidnappeur a eu besoin de moi, surtout de mon corps pour que la Reine des Ténèbres se réincarne et qu'elle détruise le monde.

-Et elle est de retour ? Demanda Daisy appeurée.

-Oui, répondit Peach d'un ton grave, et elle nous cherche.

* * *

*Oui, elle utilise Toad dans Super Smash Bros, mais bon...

*²Oui, elle a des poches sur sa robe, puisque je ne suis pas un expert en robe, je ne sais pas si elles ont des poches.

**Peach: Vous êtes qui, vous, ****pour expliquer ce qu'il se passe, et comment savez-vous tous ça et ?**

**Moi: Hier, un accord, on parle de ça en privé, des gens nous observent.**


	2. Princesses, protégez le royaume !

**Hey hey ! Comment allez-vous ? J'ai écrit quelques pages il y a peu, et je les poste de ce pas. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

* * *

-Nous approchons... Je la sens de plus en plus... Continuez !

* * *

-COMMENT ? S'étonnèrent les amies de Peach au même moment, pourquoi "nous" spécialement. Elle ne nous a jamais vues Harmonie et moi, nous n'avons rien à voir avec elle !

-Du calme Daisy, lui dit Harmonie, tu dis ça pour pouvoir t'enfuir, ou bien ?

-Et que pouvons nous faire contre ça ? Demanda Daisy, un peu vexée, et ignorant les paroles d'Harmonie.

-C'est Mario et ses amis qui l'ont battue, mais je ne sais pas vraiment de quel moyen, puisqu'à ce moment elle me contrôlait pour les battre.

-Elle à l'air tellement dangereuse... Si elle arrivait à avoir l'une d'entre nous, dit Daisy, nous serions perdues, et le monde avec. Nous devons combattre l'ennemi, et puisque Mario et Luigi sont sûrement dans une autre galaxie (à ces mots, Harmonie sera les dents et sa baguette émit une faible lumière bleue), seules nous pourront nous en sortir.

-Tu te répète un petit peu, Daisy, mais c'est ça, approuva Peach.

-Bon, je nous sors d'ici, dit Harmonie en soupirant, je suppose que vous utiliserez vos armées pour combattre la Reine ?

-Effectivement, approuva Peach.

-Euh... Je n'ai pas d'armée, moi... Dit Daisy hésitante.

-Pas très grave, dit Harmonie, l'armée de Peach est immense, elle permettra de combattre l'ennemi.

Harmonie agita sa baguette et la porte fut éjectée à l'autre bout du couloir.

Peach et Daisy s'étonnèrent de la violence de la chose, mais la princesse les rassura en se retournant et, toute souriante, elle dit:

-On va devoir détruire quelques ennemis.

Les princesses passèrent le couloir en accélérant la marche à chaque pas.

Peach prit un autre chemin pour se rendre au bureau de Toadworth et à la salle de conférence.

-Daisy, dit Harmonie, demande aux Toads de la capitale s'ils veulent bien nous aider à protéger la ville et la château: et demande leur d'activer le code PUP. Ils comprendront.

-Comment sais-tu cela ?

-Peach m'a tout raconté il y a quelques années. Dépêche-toi, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre !

Daisy partit et Harmonie sortit du château.

Elle se rendit au sommet de la Tour Champi, immense tour au centre de Champiville.

Harmonie s'y rendit en se propulsant à l'aide d'une "Launch Star".

En haut de cette tour, elle leva sa baguette au ciel. De celle-ci se dégagea une petite lueur qui montait, et qui finit par entourer toute la ville.

Elle allait protéger toute la ville, parce que cette ennemie lui rappelait trop la façon dont Bowser lui vola l'énergie de son observatoire et dût l'obliger à rencontrer les personnes vivant sur Terre. Parcequ'honnêtement, cela ne la gênait guère de rester seule à observer cette planète, même si actuellement, ça ne la gênait pas plus.

Harmonie vit Peach sous la tour en train de parler à ses sujets.

Elle sauta du haut de la tour, mais puisqu'elle savait léviter, elle arriva lentement sur le sol, du côté opposé de la tour où Peach parlait, accompagnée de Daisy.

Elle contourna la tour et se plaça au fond du public, pour ne pas être remarquée. Malheureusement pour elle, tous les habitants du royaume Champignon mesuraient moins d'un mètre. Donc certainement qu'avec ses deux mètres de haut, elle se faisait facilement voir.

-Je sais que cela va être dûr. La Reine des Ténèbres, vous avez déjà vu son travail. Rappelez vous, il y a environ 10 ans. Le ciel s'est assombri soudainement et personne ici ne savait pourquoi. La planète entière devint sombre sans aucun raison, pour vous. Moi, je savais, et je le sentais également. Et je ne vous ai pas abandonné. Mario m'a sauvée, mais si je me suis laissée faire, c'est parce que j'ai donné mes dernières force à celui-ci. Alors ne pensez pas que tout ceci est de ma faute.

Daisy vint vers Harmonie.

-Pour t'expliquer, les Toads pensaient que l'invasion venait de l'erreur de Peach.

Harmonie acquiesça.

Le discours de Peach commença à divaguer, ses paroles se faisaient de plus en plus incompréhensibles.

Harmonie et Daisy se pressèrent vers elle.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Daisy, tu as un problème ?

-Je... Je la sens... Elle arrive...

La princesse s'évanouit.

-La Reine a tellement dû lui faire mal qu'elle peut sentir le mal de celle-ci à une certaine distance, dit Harmonie, nous devons la protéger, même ses talents de smasheuse ne pourront pas nous aider si elle est dans cet état.

Daisy dit aux Toads qui observaient:

-S'il vous plaît, médecins, venez aider la Princesse, et les autres, protégez là. L'armée s'occupera de la Reine comme prévus, la Princesse Harmonie protègera la ville tandis que j'aiderai l'armée. Allez camarades !

Les Toads se pressèrent autour de la princesse Peach et l'emmenèrent à l'intérieur du château. Toadworth tapa un code inconnu sur une porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit. Elle menait sur une sorte de cave profonde. Il emmena les Toads à l'intérieur.

-Princesses ! Cria-t-il, protégez le royaume ! L'armée est à vos commandes, bonne chance !

Harmonie déglutit. Disons qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir une armée à ses ordres. Certes, elle combattait grâce aux tournois Smash Bros, mais seulement amicalement.

Elle se tourna vers tous les Toads qui attendaient de recevoir un unique ordre qui les mèneraient à une mort presque certaine.

Harmonie laissa Daisy parler, elle qui avait le sang aussi chaud que la braise, et l'esprit aussi fort que le roc, tandis qu'elle était calme, mais tout aussi dure psychiquement.

-Je sais que vous aurez à battre le plus fort des ennemis jamais vus, dit Daisy d'une voix grave. Pire que Bowser et Antasma réunis. Et encore, Bowser n'a pas été vu, nous ne savons rien de l'invasion ennemie. Nous savons une chose: la Reine des Ténèbres peut prendre possession d'un corps sain et pur. Nous le sommes tous mes amis. Vous êtes de vaillants soldats prêts à défendre leur pays, preuve de votre pureté.

Une jeune Toad dit:

-Donc vous êtes autant capables de vous faire avoir que nous, comment saurons nous si vous n'êtes plus des notres ?

-Je pense que cela se verra, dit Daisy, la Princesse nous a raconté que son corps avait changé au niveau de sa robe et de ses yeux. Puis si nous vous demandons des choses totalement incroyables, n'hésitez pas. Tuez.

Harmonie se raidit et se retourna.

Elle regarda au loin et aperçut un ciel noir et des nuages pourpres. Des personne s'approchaient.

-Ils arrivent... dit-elle dans un murmure emporté par le vent.

Le chef de l'armée Toad vint à côté des princesses et regarda au loin et prononça :

-Regardez princesses... Il y a Bowser ! Et ses sbires ! Pourquoi sont-ils... enfin, aussi mécaniques ?

* * *

**C'est la fin de ce chapitre, l'autre, je le poste juste après l'écriture de ce petit commentaire de bas de page. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, moi aussi j'ai du mal à imaginer Daisy et Peach parler "d'un ton grave".**

**!**


	3. Nous reviendrons te sauver, planète !

Harmonie vit que les premiers rangs de l'armée approchaient beaucoup trop de la muraille magique qu'elle avait créée, elle la renforça en agitant sa baguette devant elle.

Daisy continua:

-Harmonie tiendra la protection le plus longtemps possible. Après, elle fera tomber le bouclier, et vous serez les seuls protecteurs de la capitale. Bien sûr, nous serons toutes les deux à vos côtés, mais la Princesse Peach est loin de pouvoir se battre. Soldats, positionnez vous devant la muraille et attendez, préparez-vous à la plus violente guerre jamais arrivée au Royaume. Je vais tout de même tentez d'appeler des renforts de Sarasaland pendant ce temps, même si je doute fort qu'il y en ait. Bonne chance soldats. Peach compte sur vous. La planète entière également.

Harmonie fut étonnée que Daisy n'eût pas appelé Peach "Princesse", mais ce n'était pas le plus important.

Harmonie se tourna vers les soldats qui attendaient une de ses paroles.

Elle les regarda dans leur globalité, mais ne prononça rien. Elle se propulsa à l'aide d'une Launch Star au sommet de la Tour Champi.

Du haut de celle-ci, elle vit les soldats se placer tout autour de la muraille. Elle renforça à nouveau le bouclier qui commençait à se faire attaquer.

Daisy revint et cria du bas de la tour:

-Harmonie !

Celle-ci regarda la princesse qui semblait minuscule.

-Apparemment, continua Daisy, Bowser et son armée sont contrôlés par la Reine des Ténèbres, et autre mauvaise nouvelle: aucune aide ne viendra de mon pays, navrée !

Harmonie ne répondit rien.

Elle regarda le bouclier qui semblait encore résister à l'invasion.

Puis vint quelque chose qui l'étonna que peu.

Les navires de Bowser, ses Bill Ball et une sorte de corps violet qui s'enroulait sur lui même terminé par une tête surmontée du couronne dorée.

Harmonie fit un pas en arrière.

La Reine des Ténèbres.

Harmonie s'envola plus haut dans le ciel et envoya plus d'énergie au bouclier qui devint plus dur.

Les roquettes explosaient sur le murs, ce qui le faisait vasciller.

Harmonie le renforça encore, au point que son pouvoir la faisait illuminer en un point blanc sur le ciel qui s'assombrissait.

Les soldats suaient déjà en voyant les explosions de l'autre côté de la muraille.

Daisy revint en scène en tenue de strikeuse.

-Parée, dit-elle, préparez-vous. Harmonie, dit-elle, lâche dés que tu ne peux plus retenir leurs coups.

Parce que protégez une capitale entière, c'était compliqué.

-Daisy ! Cria la princesse du cosmos, je vais devoir arrêter, sinon je n'aurais pas assez de forces pour me battre.

Harmonie allait lâcher le bouclier, mais une voix qui se faisait entendre de toute part dit:

-Oh, bonjours Princesses, et chère armée. Heureuse de vous rencontrer.

La voix grinçante de la Reine faisait suer le tympan de l'auditeur.

-Je souhaitais vous informer que mon pouvoir s'est agrandi. Jamais vous ne m'empêcherez, princesse Harmonie, de contrôler toute votre armée. Tout comme vous Princesse Daisy, je peux désormais contrôler plusieurs corps à la fois, et votre cher ennemi Bowser en est la preuve. Je vais prendre le contrôler de la capitale du plus grand royaume de ce monde, et j'aurai le contrôle entier de ce monde !

La Reine regarda Harmonie. Celle-ci murmura:

-Daisy, je sais que tu m'entends. Tout comme vous Toads. Je lâche dans 3... 2... 1... COMBATTEZ !

Le bouclier disparut et les Toads partirent à l'assaut avec Daisy.

Harmonie, toujours en suspension au dessus de la tour observait la Reine.

-Votre Altesse, dit-elle, qu'allez-vous tenter de faire ?

-Vous semblez puissante et pure. Je peux sûrement vous utiliser comme corps. Votre enveloppe charnelle n'est pas mauvaise non plus. Vous reignez sur l'Univers, en plus de ça.

-Jamais vous ne pourrez m'utiliser comme arme.

-On verra.

La Reine attaqua Harmonie à l'aide de son armée aérienne.

Harmonie fit s'envoler ailleurs les monstres et fixa la Reine de son oeil découvert de ses cheveux.

-Vous avez appris à combattres les sbires de ce cher Bowser ?

-Effectivement, et sans ma baguette. Imaginez-donc leur surprise actuellement.

-Ils ne peuvent plus être surpris sans mon accord. Je contrôle absolument tous leurs actes.

Un monstre sauta par derrière sur Harmonie, mais celle-ci se protégeait constamment.

Et tandis que les Toads réussissaient à expulser les ennemis, Harmonie et la Reine se battaient. La magie venait de toute part, mais bientôt, Harmonie fut épuisée. Le bouclier l'avait affaiblie. La Reine en profita. Elle fonça sur la princesse et détruisit son bouclier sur le coup. Et elle tenta de contrôler son corps.

Daisy se retourna et leva la tête vers la scène lumineuse de la Tour Champi.

Aucun bruit n'était audible, et personne ne voyait rien.

Puis la lumière se dissipa pour laisser apparaître un être sombre.

Ses cheveux blanc platine coulaient sur son oeil droit, et sa robe violette et pourpre faisait flamboyer sa peau blanche.

L'être sourit et rit.

-Ainsi, elle pensait pouvoir me résister.

L'être leva la main droite où se trouvait un bâton gris terminé par un petit soleil rouge luminescent.

-Mes amis ! Cria Daisy, puisque l'armée de l'ennemi n'est plus, venez donc voir ça. Nous avons perdu le jackpot. La Princesse Harmonie a été possédée. ATTENTION !

Un laser frôla Daisy.

-Comment ! Cria Daisy, comment oses-tu ?

La Reine sourit.

Elle sauta du haut de la tour et atterit devant Daisy. Celle-ci semblait miniscule comparée à la taille de la Reine.

-Tu penses également me résister ? Demanda la Reine comme si sa voix était le mélange de celle d'Harmonie et de la sienne, cette petite princesse est 50 fois plus puissante que toi, et tu penses vraiment que tu es difficile à contrôler ? Regarde donc.

La Reine agita la baguette devant les Toads effrayés. Ceux-ci crièrent de douleur, mais succombèrent facilement. Une aura rouge émanait de leurs corps et leurs yeux désormais rouges ne montraient plus aucun peur. Ni aucun sentiment d'ailleurs.

-Vois-tu, ma chère. Cette armée m'appartient désormais. Et toi auss...

La Reine s'arrêta de parler et ouvrit grand les yeux. Ceux-ci désormais rouges s'éclaircirent.

-Daisy ! Dit Harmonie en reprenant un minimum de contrôle, je ne peux pas lui résister, protège Peach, je tenterai de l'empêcher de contrôler tout le monde, et va v...

La reine cria de rage et insulta Harmonie de tous les noms qu'elle connaissait, et c'est sur qu'avec plusieurs millénaires au compteur d'âge, elle en connaissait des insultes.

Daisy s'éloignait lentement des Toads et de la Reine.

La Reine réussit à reprendre le contrôle du corps et sortit à Daisy:

-Ce corps ne m'appartient pas encore totalement, mais dés que celui-ci et mon âme auront fusionné, ton amie ne pourra jamais le récupérer, et je serrai invincible. Tu raconteras ça à ta chère Peach lorsque je l'utiliserai, elle et toi, comme esclaves !

Alors que la Reine allait agiter sa baguette devant le regarde effrayé de Daisy, un énorme bruit se fit entendre, comme une... explosion.

L'Observatoire de la Comète tomba. Directement sur la Reine.

Mario et Luigi se pressèrent devant Daisy:

-Princesse, montez ! Je vais chercher Peach et Toadworth ! Dit Mario.

Il revint effectivement 10 minutes plus tard avec Peach évanouie dans ses bras, et Toadworth derrière.

Il prit les commandes de l'Observatoire et regarda l'armée du Royaume. Il avait vu toute la scène avec Luigi et avait compris. Il fit s'envoler l'Observatoire dans les Cieux.

Les Toads manipulés se pressèrent devant le cratère causé par l'arrivé du vaisseau.

Ils virent un corps sur le sol, sans aucune égratignure. Le corps se releva et explosa littéralement de rage.

La Reine hurlante envoya un énorme laser noir dans le ciel, mais l'Observatoire parvint à s'échapper.

Daisy regarda la Terre s'éloigner, mais ce ne fut pas le plus déchirant.

Elle se retourna et aperçu les Lumas derrière elle. Un petit Luma d'argent flottait vers Peach qui se réveillait lentement.

-Dis, dit un Luma, tu sais où elle est notre Maman ?

Daisy ne lui répondait pas et regarda le centre de l'Observatoire carburer. Et exploser.

* * *

**La Reine: Dites-moi, vous pourriez, s'il vous plaît, ARRÊTEZ DE PARLER DE NOUS ? Obéis !**

**Moi: Oui maîtresse...**


	4. Histoire galactique, à plus tard !

La Reine avait utilisé ses pouvoirs sur l'Observatoire : elle en avait drainé toute l'énergie. Puisqu'Harmonie contrôlait cet Observatoire, la Reine en avait le total contrôle et en faisait ce qu'elle voulait.

L'Observatoire allait s'écraser, mais un gros Luma violet apparu sur un vaisseau ressemblant à Mario:

-Mousaillons ! Montez, vite ! Elle l'attire vers le sol !

Les Lumas du vaisseau aidèrent les 4 humains de l'Observatoire, tandis que les Lumas de l'Observatoire sautaient de leur maison jusqu'au vaisseau.

L'Observatoire désormais sombre commença lentement sa chute jusqu'à la Terre, tandis que Lubba faisait accélérer le vaisseau le plus rapidement possible.

Peach qui se sentait mieux au fil des kilomètres regardait la Terre s'éloigner.

-Daisy, que s'est-il passé ?

-Harmonie protégeait la ville, elle l'a fait pendant 5 minutes, ensuite, le bouclier a cédé et les Toads ont réussi à anéantir l'armée de la Reine. Mais puisqu'Harmonie était épuisée d'avoir protégé la totalité de la ville, la Reine a réussi à la posséder pour arriver où nous en sommes.

-Nous devons aller les secourir ! Les Toads vont être tués !

-Non, la Reine a réussi un exploit quasi-improbable. Elle contrôle plusieurs corps à distance, c'est pour ça que Bowser lui obéissait, puis elle a choisi Harmonie pour ses pouvoirs. Et vu comment l'Observatoire a été attirer au sol, je peux parier que la Reine a aspiré son pouvoir.

Chocosta qui les écoutait dit:

-Attendez princesses... Vous voulez dire que... Nous devons aller la sauver !

-Nous ne pouvons pas Chocosta, dit Peach, la Reine serait capable de nous tuer. Je suis désolée...

-Comment pouvons-nous faire ? Chuchota Chocosta, les autres Lumas vont être effondrés !

-Je ne sais pas, j'aimerais t'aider... Mais Harmonie est possédée et la Reine ne la lâchera pas, je sais ce que ça fait.

Les Lumas aux alentours se pressèrent autour de Chocosta et parlèrent dans la langue originelle des Lumas.

Mario vint vers Peach et lui demanda comment elle allait, parce que si elle se sentait mal, cela signifiait que la Reine était proche, mais Peach n'avait aucun problème, heureusement.

Chocosta avait fini de parler, et les Lumas se pressèrent vers le bas du vaisseau pour se rapprocher de la planète. Ils criaient tous « maman » et tentaient de se rendre sur la Terre par leurs propres moyens, mais Lubba qui avait donné les commandes à Mario vint et les en empêcha :

-Vous ne pouvez pas y aller ! Elle pourrait vous faire du mal.

-Mais, c'est Maman, elle ne peut pas faire ça, elle a jamais fait ça ! Elle est tellement gentille avec nous, pourquoi elle ferait ça ? Demanda un Luma abricot.

-Parce qu'elle a beau y ressembler, cette femme sur Terre n'est pas la Dame des Etoiles que vous connaissez.

-Expliquez-nous...

Daisy s'approcha d'eux et leur expliqua tout :

-Harmonie a été capturée par une sorcière, la Reine des ténèbres. Cette Reine a déjà capturé Peach une fois, avant qu'elle ne vous rencontre. Cette Reine était capable de contrôler le corps de la personne qu'elle possédait, ce qu'elle fit avec Peach. Mais cette fois-ci, elle a pris le contrôle du corps d'Harmonie, et manipule également Bowser, le monstre qui vous a volé vos étoiles de puissance.

-Mais Maman... dit un Luma au bord des larmes, nous devons la sauver...

-Arrêtons de nous apitoyer sur notre sort ! Dit Lubba, moussaillons, trouvons une idée. Comment l'as-tu battu la dernière fois Mario ?

-Avec des étoiles de puissances, mais elles sont sur Terre, impossible de les récupérer.

-Attends ! Dit Peach.

Elle sortit un petit appareil et l'ouvrit. Elle composa une sorte de numéro et attendit la fin de la petite musique d'attente.

-Princesse Peach ? Heureuse de vous revoir ! Dit Goomélie.

-Goomélie ! Tu n'as pas l'air possédée par la Reine ! Génial ! Pourtant, l'invasion a démarré de Port-Lacanaïe.

-En fait, les étoiles nous protègent depuis le début, et la Reine a tenté de percer le bouclier, mais elle n'y est pas arrivé.

-Quand est-elle venue ? Demanda Mario.

-Il y a quelques jours.

-Alors attendez-vous à un cataclysme. La Reine a possédée notre amie, le problème c'est que cette amie est déjà très puissante, et la Reine est désormais surpuissante. Dis-le à toutes les personnes du Royaume Imprimé, surtout au Capitaine de la zone du Nord, il saura peut-être vous défendre.

-D'accord Mario, je préviens aussi nos amis, que vas-tu faire de ton côté Mario ?

Peach dit à sa place:

-Nous sommes dans l'espace Goomélie, nous avons échappé à la Reine, nous allons tenter de trouver un moyen pour vous aider. Bonne chance Goomélie, je te rappellerai.

La princesse ferma son appareil.

-Il n'y a aucune solution, dit Daisy, nous sommes fichus. Elle contrôle toute la planète.

-Et le professeur Tastroff ? Dit Luigi, il pourrait nous aider. Son laboratoire est caché.

-Essayons, dit Peach.

Elle ralluma l'appareil et composa le numéro du professeur.

-Professeur ! S'exclama Luigi, vous êtes en sécurité ! Comment avez-vous fait ?

-Il y a un problème à l'extérieur ? S'étonna l'homme, l'ai remarqué une hausse incroyable d'énergie, mais les fantômes l'ont absorbée.

-C'est incroyable professeur ! Dit Peach.

-J'ai une idée ! Dit Luigi, vous avez encore votre télé-téléporteur ? Pourriez-vous nous ramenez chez vous ? Nous devons rentrer sur Terre, mais c'est impossible. On vous expliquera ! Aidez-nous !

Les explorateurs se croyaient en sécurité, mais quand ils virent les vaisseau des Toads apparaître et les attaquer.

-Moussaillon ! Dit Lubba, vite !

Le professeur appuya sur tous les boutons de son ordinateur et l'appareil de la Princesse les attira et téléporta tout le monde, même les Lumas.

* * *

**Hey ! Je sais, j'aurais moi aussi voulu une histoire dans le SPAAAACE, mais j'en avais pas l'inspiration... Quoique ? Voyons la suite. Je ne suis au courant de rien par rapport à la suite, je vous poste ce que j'ai là maintenant (27 Juin 2014, 22:10). J'écris la suite dés maintenant. Amusez-vous.**


	5. Visite chez le professeur Karl Tastroff

-Mes amis ! Dit Karl en leurs serrant la main tandis qu''ils étaient encore un peu dans les vapes de la téléportation.

-Professeur, le salua Peach, heureuse de vous rencontrer pour la première fois.

-Princesse ! Ravi de vous voir. Qui sont vos amis dont je n'ai pas entendu parler ?

-Voici Daisy, ma meilleure amie, vous la connaissez peut-être, princesse de Sarasaland.

-Oui ! Je me rappelle, excusez-moi votre Altesse, asseyez-vous donc.

Les princesses s'assirent sur les sièges les plus proches.

-Et que sont ces enfants colorés qui tentent de s'enfuir ?

-Oh, désolé Professeur, dit Peach. Je vais les calmer.

-Je vais vous expliquer, dit Daisy. Vous avez sûrement entendu parler de la Reine des Ténèbres il y a des années.

-Effectivement ! Je me souviens de cette histoire de possession du corps de la Princesse !

-C'est ça. Cette Reine est revenue et a réussi à prendre le contrôle du corps de mon amie Harmonie. Cette amie est la mère adoptive de ces enfants étoiles. Harmonie est une... Magicienne ? Elle a des pouvoirs magiques mais n'a pas pu résister à la Reine. Le problème est que la Reine contrôle plusieurs corps à la fois, pour l'instant : les trois quarts de la planète. Mais elle loge dans celui de mon amie. Les Lumas, les enfants d'Harmonie tentent de la sauver, mais la Reine serait capable de les tuer, et cela serait insupportable pour Harmonie qui verrait la scène. Donc avant que la Reine puisse me tuer, moi ou Peach, Mario et Luigi qui avaient « emprunté » le vaisseau spatiale d'Harmonie vinrent nous sauver et nous emmener dans l'espace. La Reine détruisit rapidement le vaisseau mais un Luma capitaine d'un navire spatial, ami de Mario nous aida en nous portant sur son vaisseau le temps que vous nous téléportiez.

-Que va-t-il devenir d'ailleurs ? Dit Luigi pensant enfin à son ami.

-C'est un grand capitaine, dit Mario, il est capable de battre les vaisseaux des Toads possédés.

-Je vois ! Dit Karl, vous devez donc sauver votre amie ! Si elle peut posséder les gens, cela signifie qu'elle n'a pas de corps, ai-je faux ?

-Exact, dit Peach ayant réussi (presque) à calmer les Lumas, ce n'est qu'une âme.

-Alors c'est un fantôme ! Luigi ! L'Ectoblast 5000 que je t'ai prêté pour le tournoi Smash Bros.

Daisy fit la grimace en entendant le nom de ce nouveau tournoi, elle n'était pas jalouse. Juste un peu.

-Oui ?

-L'as-tu sur toi ?

-Non professeur... Il me faudrait une balle Smash...

-Parfait.

-Parfait ?

-Oui, j'en avais fait 2 de toute façon. Je vais te le prêter, et grâce à lui, tu pourras l'aspirer !

-Mais, professeur, dit Mario, la Reine est beaucoup trop puissante, et Peach peut l'affirmer, rien ne la tiendra enfermée, et, sans vouloir vous vexer, pas l'Ectoblast 5000... Il a déjà du mal à me retenir moi durant le tournoi, et pourtant la Reine est plus forte que moi.

-J'aurais essayé, dit Karl.

Un fantôme traversa le mur et dit à Karl :

-Karl ! Bonjour, nous avons un problème. C'est direct au moins, mais la Reine des Ténèbres a réussit à contrôler certains d'entre nous ! Ils attaquent de l'intérieur, la muraille va céder, sachant que la Reine la bombarde actuellement.

Le professeur appuya sur un bouton et courut à l'extérieur, suivi de Peach, Daisy, Mario, Luigi et les Lumas.

-Impossible ! Se dit-il en voyant la Reine, c'est donc elle, votre amie ?

-Généralement, elle est blonde et pas aussi « dark », dit Daisy.

-Misérables ! Cria la Reine, vous ne me résisterez pas !

Elle fit de grands gestes, et certains fantômes se mirent à attaquer les autres pour détruire la muraille.

-J'ai entendu vos plans, cher professeur, sachez simplement que votre Ectoblast ne servira à rien contre moi. Désormais, mon corps et mon âme sont unis au maximum, votre amie n'a donc qu'un ridicule espace qui permet de sentir ce que JE ressens. Et, que sont ces choses ? On dirait... Votre amie les reconnaît... Intéressant. J'en ferais quelque chose dans peu.

Les Lumas se rendirent compte de la méchanceté de la Reine, et ne purent rien y faire. Ce monstre au corps magnifique, à la voix tonitruante, aux cheveux qui brillaient d'une lumière intense, n'avait aucune compassion.

-Nous ne pouvons pas attendre sans rien faire ! Dit Daisy, professeur, prêtez-moi cet Ectoblast, vous allez voir ce que je vais faire de ces fantômes moi.

Le professeur lui apporta soigneusement, Daisy, elle, l'empoigna violemment et fut parée à attraper tous les fantômes de cette région. Elle courut dans la masse spectrale et disparut au loin, sans que personne puisse l'arrêter.

-Vous croyez qu'elle va revenir ? Demanda Peach.

-Aucune idée, répondit la Reine agacée, puisque ces vulnérables et pitoyables fantômes ne peuvent rien faire, vous serez beaucoup plus simples à manipuler.

-N'y pense pas, sorcière ! Cria Mario tel un guerrier, jamais nous ne t'obéirons !

Un Luma gris vint vers la princesse Peach et lui demanda tout bas :

-Princesse, pourquoi vous ne vous évanouissez pas, la Reine est à 100 mètres de nous.

-La barrière me protège, répondit doucement Peach, mais tu voulais autre chose, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui... Enfin non... Maman va-t-elle revenir saine et sauve ? La Reine est en train de l'étouffer... Elle contrôle totalement son corps, elle a peut-être même réussi à pervertir son esprit...

-Oh non, ne t'inquiètes pas comme ça. Ta Maman t'a t-elle abandonné ? Et tes amis, les a-t-elle abandonnés ? Non, puisqu'elle résistera pour vous. Je suis certaine que la Reine ne se rend pas compte de l'influence de ta Maman sur elle.

Le Luma partit vers ses amis, l'air dépité.

Peach se sentait vraiment mal pour eux.

Elle ne comprenait pas totalement, puisque ses parents n'ont jamais eu à subir un tel châtiment, mais la compassion était une deuxième nature chez elle.

Elle sortit rapidement de sa bulle de pensée en entendant les pouvoirs de la Reine frapper le bouclier.

Ses mains lançaient des rayons lasers noirs, et des flammes pourpres émanaient du sol et agressaient le mur magique.

La Reine stoppa les flammes et s'arrêta de tirer.

Elle descendit au sol, elle qui avait habitude de flotter.

Elle marcha nonchalamment vers la muraille.

Mario et Luigi reculèrent rapidement, et les Lumas aidèrent la princesse Peach qui commençait déjà à se sentir très mal.

La Reine vit l'état de la princesse et comprit que ses pouvoirs faisaient effet à l'intérieur du mur.

Elle sourit du coin de la bouche.

Elle allait déjà s'occuper de Mario.

Elle agita sa baguette et la pointa vers le plombier rouge.

Celui-ci se mit à avancer délicatement jusqu'à la muraille.

Luigi tenta de la retenir, mais rien y fit. Mario sortit de la muraille et se plaça vers les armées de la Reine.

Elle pointa ensuite Luigi et le professeur qui étaient moins résistants que Mario. Ils ne résistèrent même pas et succombèrent dés que la baguette fut pointé vers eux. La Reine rigola en voyant Daisy revenir, les cheveux décoiffés et l'aspirateur sur le point d'exploser.

Les Lumas coururent avec la princesse Peach à l'intérieur.

Daisy ne s'avoua pas vaincu et tira une salve de fantômes compressés sur la Reine, puisque la muraille était dés lors détruite.

Les fantômes se heurtèrent à un mur transparent crée par la Reine.

Daisy vit Mario, Luigi, et Karl, sous le contrôle total de la Reine.

-Malheureusement pour toi, jeune princesse, tes 4 amis sont sous mon contrôle. La princesse Peach pourrait mourir si je la contrôlais, ce serait encore plus amusant, n'est-ce pas ? Mais comme je ne veux pas de rébellion dans mon armée, je vais les envoyer au centre de l'Univers avec l'Observatoire de la peste.

Daisy fit quelque pas en arrière en entendant le bruit de l'Observatoire. Elle courut à l'intérieur en le voyant atterrir juste devant elle.

La Reine ordonna aux trois hommes d'avancer sur l'Observatoire. Ceux-ci obéirent en silence et marchèrent tels des robots sur la plate-forme d'observation du vaisseau.

La Reine murmura :

-Comment, tu ne veux pas perdre cet observatoire ? Parfait, sourit-elle, c'est encore mieux. Comment ça c'est un Luma transformé, je n'en ai strictement rien à faire. Tes Lumas seront morts d'ici demain, alors cesse de te plaindre.

La Reine agita sa baguette et l'Observatoire se transforma rapidement en une comète qui s'envola dans le ciel.


	6. Île sous pression

Daisy s'approcha de la princesse Peach évanouie au sol.

-Peach, réveille-toi, je t'en supplie !

Elle regarda les Lumas :

-Vous pouvez la surveiller quelques instants ?

Les Lumas se regroupèrent autour de la princesse Peach.

Daisy, elle, se rendit vers le panneau de contrôle. Elle chercha une destination au téléporteur... Port-Lacanaïe.

-Mes amis Lumas, préparez-vous à la téléportation !

Les caméras absorbèrent les Lumas et les deux princesses.

La Reine cria assez fort et assez tôt pour que Daisy puisse entendre :

-Tu as l'air mignon, toi, le vert, tu connais celle qui porte une robe jaune et orange ?

Daisy se raidit et allait voir la Reine pour lui montrer que Luigi lui appartenait, mais elle fut téléportée dés le moment suivant.

La Reine ricana. Elle allait s'amuser avec les nerfs de la princesse de Sarasaland.

Daisy ouvrit les yeux et tenta de s'empêcher de tomber, la téléportation n'était pas son truc.

-Princesse Daisy, dit Chocosta, les Lumas vont de plus en plus mal... Moi-même je ne vais pas très bien... Normalement Maman nous encourageait et nous protégeait, mais nous avons besoin d'énergie cosmique et de fragments d'étoiles pour subsister...

-Peach, comment trouver des fragments d'étoiles ? Les Lumas meurent de faim...

-Daisy, dit Peach en se remettant de ses émotions, si Mario et Luigi ont réussi à « emprunter » l'Observatoire d'Harmonie, c'est parce que le festival des éclats d'étoiles et séparés par des pluies de fragments d'étoiles, et c'est ce qui va se passer, mais ils y en aura moins puisque normalement c'est Harmonie qui s'occupe de ça.

-Les fragments finiront par tomber ? Demanda un jeune Luma gris plein d'espoir, c'est vrai ?

Peach le prit dans ses bras et sourit.

-Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. Ils arriveront.

Les princesses se retournèrent en entendant une voix déjà entendue.

-Princesse Peach ! Dit Goomélie, Princesse !

-Goomélie ! Sourit Peach, je serais normalement ravie de te voir, mais nous avons de gros problèmes...

-Je sais, dit la jeune Goomba, mais notre Royaume se protège grâce aux Gemmes Etoiles. La Reine n'est pas encore assez forte pour détruire le bouclier, et son pouvoir ne se fait même pas ressentir ici.

Peach soupira de soulagement.

-Qui sont vos amis, Princesse ? Demanda Goomélie.

-Je t'ai déjà présenté Daisy, mais voici les Lumas. Ce sont les enfants d'Harmonie.

-Et où est cette Harmonie ? Demanda Goomélie, la Reine l'a capturée ?

-La Reine la possède... murmura Daisy.

Goomélie baissa la tête.

-Nous avons réussi à nous téléporter grâce aux caméras, dit Peach, le professeur a une machine incroyable.

-Heureusement, dit Goomélie, que les pays de la planète ont communiqué. Le système s'étend aussi au Royaume des Libellas ?

-Oui, sourit Peach, elles ont accepté de commercer avec le Royaume Champignon depuis que nous les avons sauvées, et elles attendent souvent de nos nouvelles.

Daisy grimaça en entendant le nom de ces fées.

Peach regarda la ville autour d'elle et posa son visage sur la fontaine au centre.

-Goomélie, la ville est magnifique ! Vous avez remplacé la guillotine par une fontaine, c'est merveilleux !

-Oui, le chef du clan des Limaçons est devenu maire, et malgré l'appréhension des gens, il assure très bien ses fonctions et a embelli la ville. Pareil pour Penocta, la ville est devenue fleurie et verte, et sa forêt est même devenue protégée, elle est tellement belle.

-Trêve de bavardages, dit Daisy, Goomélie, les étoiles cristaux là, elles soutiennent tout le royaume ? Elles sont si puissantes... Nous pourrions construire une arme avec pour détruire la Reine.

-Daisy, calme-toi, dit Peach, si tu crées une arme qui détruit la Reine, comment vas-tu sauver Harmonie ?

-C'est pas faux.

Tandis que les filles réfléchissaient, les Lumas commencèrent à crier de joie en voyant les fragments d'étoiles tomber sur la ville.

-Qu'est-ce ? Demanda Goomélie en prenant de grands airs, des éclats d'étoiles ont-ils dit ?

-Oui, dit Daisy en sortant un peu de sa transe, ils se nourrissent de ces morceaux d'étoiles, ce sont des... bouts de cosmos ?

-En quelque sorte, dit Peach, bref. Goomélie, si nous stoppons le bouclier du Royaume au risque de se faire manipuler, peut-être aurons-nous le temps de sauver Harmonie et détruire la Reine.

-Mais Peach, nous avons beaucoup mieux ! Si nous utilisons les Coeurs Purs, les Gemmes Etoiles, les Soleils, les Etoiles qu'il a récolté dans ton château, nous pouvons largement contrecarrer et l'énergie de la Reine, d'Harmonie et des super étoiles !

-Je ne suis pas sûre, dit Peach, seront-ils suffisants ?

-Peach, ils sont surpuissants ! Les Coeurs Purs protègent les dimensions des attaques, mais puisque personne n'attaque Recto ou Verso en ce moment, les Soleils, nous pourront les rendre aux Piantas !

-Ils n'accepteront pas, ils adorent leurs Soleils, et ils leur sont un peu vitaux je crois.

-Je ne crois pas, dit Goomélie, je les ai étudiés, et non. Ils disent ça uniquement pour qu'on arrête de voler leur énergie.

-Mais nous n'avons aucuns moyens d'aller les chercher, dit Peach, comment... ?

Chocosta se rapprocha de la princesse Peach :

-Princesse, je pense que nous pouvons vous aider. Maman et moi aidions les Lumas à apprendre à se téléporter, parce que même Maman ne peut pas le faire à puissance maximale, vous l'avez sûrement vu lors d'un tournoi Smash Bros, lorsqu'elle se protège, elle disparaît, puis réapparaît. C'est ce qu'elle tente de mettre au point pour protéger l'Observatoire, ou peut-être aussi pour un futur tournoi, parce qu'elle n'est au courant de rien.

Peach se garda bien de dire qu'elle connaissait tous les combattants du prochain tournoi et garda ces informations dans sa tête, parce qu'elle savait qu'ils allaient s'en sortir et s'amuser à combattre est une priorité chez elle.

-Mais puisque nous sommes nombreux, nous pouvons surpasser la limite de Maman au niveau de cette nouvelle technique avec notre puissance.

-Tu parles bien, dit Goomélie, vous pourriez nous envoyer jusqu'à l'île Delfino ?

-Navrés jeune Goomba, mais nous pouvons envoyer uniquement la Princesse Peach et la Princesse Daisy, nous ne sommes pas assez puissants, et ne pouvons le faire qu'une seule fois, contrairement à Maman.

Chocosta faisait constamment référence à sa mère, elle semblait lui manquer et il devait vraiment penser à elle. Cela fendit le cœur de Peach.

Les Lumas ordonnèrent à Peach et Daisy (poliment bien sûr, Harmonie les éduquait correctement) de s'écarter de Goomélie et de se rapprocher l'une de l'autre. Ils les entourèrent et tournèrent rapidement autour des deux princesses.

-Peach, Daisy, dit Goomélie, bonne chance ! Nous assurerons la sécurité du royaume et tenteront d'agrandir le bouclier en attendant que vous utilisiez les Gemmes Etoiles !

Les princesses se mirent à luire et à disparaître en saluant Goomélie.

Un flash de lumière éblouit Goomélie, et dés qu'elle rouvrit les yeux, plus personne n'était devant elle.

Daisy et Peach réapparurent avec les Lumas au centre de la place Delfino. Les Piantas écarquillèrent les yeux devant les princesses et les jeunes étoiles.

-Mes amis Piantas, dit Peach, nous av...

Un Pianta l'arrêta et la salua.

-Princesse ! Bonjour, bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ? Vous semblez inquiète, venez vous asseoir et prendre le thé, et amenez votre amie, nous dégusterons des petits gâteaux !

-Non ! Dit Peach en ignorant l'étreinte du Pianta, nous avons besoin de vos Soleils !

-Comment ça ? Dit le Pianta calinou en s'écartant de la princesse, nos Soleils nous sont vitaux !

-C'est faux, rétorqua Daisy de son franc-parlé, prêtez-nous vos Soleils, nous les rendrons entièrement !

-Nous ne vous donnerons pas nos Soleils ! Les visiteurs quitteront la ville s'ils n'y a plus de ciel aussi bleu que celui-ci !

-Le monde est menacé ! Dit Chocosta, Maman pourrait... pourrait... pourrait tuer tout le monde ici, vous compris ! Alors maintenant remballer votre ego surdimensionné et donnez-nous les Soleils, que nous sauvions cette île et le reste du monde !

Tout le monde avait fait un pas en arrière, tellement la violence est mot de Chocosta les avait frappés.

Le Maire de l'île fit un signe aux Piantas derrière lui. Ceux-ci revinrent avec des porte-clés en forme de Soleils.

-Les voici. Ils ont été rétrécis pour tenir dans un seul coffre, mais leur puissance n'est pas diminuée.

-Ça a été plutôt simple ! S'enjoua Daisy, maintenant, allons...

Son visage devint pâle.

-COMMENT IRONS-NOUS A RECTO ?! Réalisa Daisy.

Elle tomba au sol.

-Nous sommes coincés iciiiiiiii ! Gémit-elle.

-Daisy, calme-toi ! Pourquoi une réaction aussi soudainement violente ? Dit Peach en s'approchant de son amie.

-Parce que ces monstres me font flipper, dit Daisy, tremblante, en chuchotant à l'oreille de Peach.

Peach tourna la tête vers les Piantas qui avaient presque changer de couleur en ayant prêter leurs Soleils.

-Princesses, désolé de vous gâcher le moral, dit Chocosta, mais nous ne pouvons plus utiliser la téléportation. Les Lumas sont épuisés, mais il pleut encore quelques fragments étoiles, nous allons les chercher pour faire nos provisions. Nous reviendrons dans 1 heure. Bonne chance princesses !

-Si nous restons ici, dit Peach en direction de Daisy, la Reine pourrait nous contrôler. Nous aurions pu prendre les Gemmes Étoiles pour aller chercher les Cœurs Purs ! Quelle idiote je suis, je n'y ai pas pensé.

Peach vint vers le maire, un peu honteuse :

-Cela vous gênerait que l'on reste le temps que nos amis Lumas puissent nous téléporter à Recto... ?

-Vous volez nos Soleils, et vous demandez l'hospitalité en plus ! Vous avez du culot !

-Je suis aussi la dirigeante officielle du Royaume Champignon, vous m'avez promis l'hospitalité et l'accueil dés que vous avez remarqué que Mario n'était pas responsable des Soleils manquants. Si vous ne m'acceptez pas, je préviendrai l'ambassade présente sur cette île et mon Royaume pour vous faire la pire publicité, sachant que cette île est également sous mon contrôle, je peux détruire cette île et la transformer en villa personnelle dans laquelle vous serez forcés de m'obéir par la loi.

Le Maire devint pâle et demanda à ses assistants de préparer une chambre à l'hôtel Sirena.

Peach dit tout bas à Daisy :

-Ils pensent vraiment que je suis capable de faire ça, ça a des avantages d'être royale.

Daisy sourit à son amie.

-Vous serez logés, princesses, à l'hôtel Sirena sans aucun frais, l'hôtel vous est entièrement réservé pour les Lumas qui vous suivront. Nous vous souhaitons bon séjour sur l'île. Veuillez monter sur ce bateau, nous accompagnerons les Lumas quand ils reviendront.

Les princesses s'assirent sur les sièges du bateau et se sourirent mutuellement.

-Merci de votre hospitalité, dit Peach d'un ton sarcastique.

Le bateau démarra et s'éloigna de la place principale.

-Tu abuses parfaitement de ton pouvoir quand il faut ! Dit Daisy, c'est parfait. Les Lumas pourront sûrement nous téléporter demain, puis si tu les aides avec tes pouvoirs, ce sera plus simple pour eux !

Peach approuva.

Elles arrivèrent sur la plage Sirena et furent chaleureusement accueillies par le gérant.

-Chères Princesses ! Ravi de vous accueillir dans cet hôtel ! Vous avez le service or hyper premium. C'est comme si vous dirigiez cet hôtel ! Demandez et le service l'apportera. J'attends ici vos amis étoilés. Entrez je vous prie.

Peach et Daisy passèrent la porte. Peach l'avait déjà vu, mais Daisy le trouva vraiment adorable comme hôtel. L'eau au première étage, ça lui plaisait. Elle était pressée de se détendre dans le Jacuzzi dont Peach lui avait parlé sur le bateau.

Daisy pensait avoir vu le meilleur, puis vit un petit œuf blanc et vert. Elle le toucha, et celui-ci se brisa. Elle crut l'avoir cassé et allait s'en aller en faisait comme si de rien n'était.

* * *

**J'ai mis du temps à l'écrire ! Mais ça vaut le coup ! J'ai des idées pour la suite, et aussi pour une autre histoire, mais ça, vous le verrez une fois que celle-ci sera terminée ! Je suppose que je l'aurais finie dans... 3 ou 4 chapitres ? Peut-être plus.**

**Paix et lecture !**


	7. Départ express

Daisy blanchit et entendu un bruit de Yoshi.

Elle se retourna et vit le petit Yoshi prêt à aider les deux princesses.

Peach vint vers lui te dit :

-Oh, Yoshi, nous ne sommes pas dans une aventure sur l'Île, nous attendons juste de partir demain. Tu voudras nous accompagner ?

Le Yoshi sauta de joie. Peach prit ça pour un oui et monta dans la chambre qu'elle voulait.

-Daisy, cria-t-elle de l'étage, tu veux dormir dans la même chambre que moi, ou aller seule dans la tienne sachant que l'hôtel est partiellement hanté ?!

Daisy, dans un élan de courage accepta de dormir seule.

La princesse de Sarasaland monta les escaliers en tremblant en voyant les Piantas qui tentaient de la traiter telle une déesse. A son passage, les serveurs de l'hôtel faisait ma révérence et s'écartait de son passage.

Daisy ouvrit la porte d'une chambre au hasard et s'installa dedans. Elle ne voyait aucun fantôme et soupira de soulagement. Un serveur lui apporta un fruit, un ananas et sortit de la chambre en souhaitant à Daisy une bonne nuit.

-J'espère, répondit-elle en dissimulant son stress.

Le Pianta ne tenta pas de comprendre la princesse et referma la porte.

La nuit allait tomber, et il pleuvait toujours des éclats d'étoiles qui illuminaient un petit peu la plage. Les Lumas étaient rentrés, au soulagement de Peach qui les avait attendu toute la soirée. Ils choisirent leurs chambres dans le silence : les Lumas qui étaient adulte prenait une chambre chacun, mais les jeunes Lumas voulurent dormir avec Chocosta, qu'ils prenaient comme figurine paternelle.

Peach n'aimait pas les voir ainsi, séparés de leur mère. Ils étaient très inquiets pour de si petits êtres.

Daisy ne comprenait pas vraiment ces enfants étoiles. Après tout, ils devenaient des planètes, pas besoin de parents, mais elle les respectait, donc ne les jugeait pas vraiment.

L'hôtel avait été agrandi depuis la dernière visite de Mario et Peach.

L'île avait changé, mais était toujours aussi belle, même de nuit.

Les habitants temporaires de l'hôtel s'endormirent, malgré quelques gloussements de fantômes.

Le jour se leva par la suite. Les rayons du soleil n'étaient pas puissant à cause de la disparition des Soleils de l'île, mais Peach et Daisy ne s'en voulaient absolument pas. Elles se retrouvèrent d'ailleurs dans une seule salle pour déjeuner ensemble, près des Lumas qui dévoraient leurs fragments d'étoiles.

Chocosta salua les princesses, les autres Lumas également.

Chocosta dit :

-Nous pourrons vous transporter, dit Chocosta, nous seront bientôt prêts.

Les princesses le remercièrent, et celui-ci retourna à son déjeuner.

Le « téléphone » de Peach sonna, elle décrocha.

-Princesse ! Dit Goomélie, pas le temps de niaiser, la Reine arrive à Port-Lacanaïe !

Goomélie fut poussée et la(/le) belle(/beau) Viviane apparut.

-Princesse ! Heureuse de vous revoir ! Mais je crois que ma Reine ne le serait pas tellement. Je vous préviens maintenant, si nous sommes contrôlés, si tout le Royaume est contrôlé, ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous. Nous avons ordonné aux Gemmes Etoiles de venir jusqu'à votre position. Elles foncent telles des comètes dans le ciel, vous ne les raterez point. Je pense que ma Reine est sûrement partie à la poursuite des Gemmes Etoiles, mais de toute façon elle a laissé de son pouvoir à Bowser, qu'il puisse nous manipuler et nous faire changer de côté. Nous allons combattre l'ennemi jusqu'à notre dernier contrôle de soi. Bonne chance !

Viviane coupa la communication après avoir lancé un cri de terreur en voyant un projectile exploser à côté d'elle.

Daisy, qui n'avait pu qu'écouter les paroles de Viviane s'exclama :

-Nous n'aurons donc pas à épuiser les Lumas pour nous téléporter, nous utiliserons les Gemmes Étoiles !

-Certes, dit Peach, mais le Royaume du Sud est donc en danger... Sachant qu'elle possède déjà le Royaume Champignon, celui du Sud et Sarasaland, elle contrôle la moitié de la planète. Nous devons nous rendre à Recto et vite.

Daisy acquiesça.

Deux jeunes Lumas argentés vinrent vers les princesses, suivis de Chocosta.

-Princesses, ils ont quelque chose à vous dire, mais n'osent pas.

Peach sourit, les Lumas étaient tellement mignons, surtout petits.

-Ils connaissent le courage du Luma qui a aidé Mario il y a quelques années et qui accompagna Maman lors du tournoi Smash Bros*, et ils souhaitent vous aider vous.

-C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Daisy.

-Nous voulons que vous puissiez utiliser le pouvoir des étoiles !

Avant que Daisy puisse répliquer, un Luma se plaça au dessus de sa tête et disparut dans son corps.

Les mains de la princesse se mirent à émettre une petite lumière.

-C'est une sensation... Étrange, dit-elle, mais merci petit Luma !

-Appelez-moi Lubie !

L'autre Luma sauta à l'intérieur de Peach en disant :

-Et moi Stelo !

Peach remercia mentalement le Luma qui entendait ses pensées.

Chocosta sourit.

-Ils voulaient vous aider depuis le début, mais m'ont avoué leur problème de timidité seulement hier soir.

-C'est adorable de leur part, dit Peach.

Daisy approuva et se leva.

-Bon, puisque nous avons fini de déjeuner, nous n'avons plus qu'à atten...

Daisy fut frappée par la Gemme Étoile de cristal.

La princesse tomba au sol et perdit sa couronne dans la chute.

-Je crois qu'elles sont arrivées, dit Daisy avec sarcasme.

-Dépêchons-nous, dit Peach.

Les autres étoiles arrivèrent dans la pièce et stationnèrent devant Yoshi qui venait d'arriver.

Peach les toucha et celle-ci se rétrécirent à la taille des Soleils.

-Pratique, dit Daisy, maintenant, utilisons-les.

Peach demanda aux Lumas de se coller les uns aux autres et de se rapprocher de Daisy.

Peach tint la main de Daisy et de Yoshi et fit un souhait mentalement.

Les Gemmes allaient l'exaucer, mais elles ne comprirent pas tout le souhait, puisque Peach s'évanouit.

-Nous avons là un gros problème, dit Daisy, la Reine approche !

-Bien joué Sherlock, dit la voix tonitruante de la Reine.

Le plafond de la salle explosa et la Reine se posa au sol, sûrement pour éviter le problème de la robe.

-Vous pensez m'arrêter avec ces Gemmes Étoiles ? Êtes-vous attardées à ce point ?!

Les Lumas portèrent Peach au fond de la salle sous l'ordre de Chocosta.

-Sale princesses de pacotille ! Assez de vos manigances ! Obéis-moi, MAINTENANT !

La Reine pointa Daisy du doigt, et une sorte de faisceau allait frapper Daisy, mais Yoshi qui attendait le moment propice pour protéger Daisy poussa la princesse et prit le faisceau à sa place.

Daisy n'attendit pas une seconde, elle prit les Gemmes des mains de Peach et se colla aux Lumas en tenant la princesse. Elle souhaita le plus fort possible d'aller à Recto.

La Reine fut surprise à l'ouïe du nom de la ville.

-Recto ? Dit-elle, je vous y rejoindrai !

La Reine allait frapper le petit groupe et ordonner à Yoshi d'attaquer, mais les Lumas et Daisy crièrent lorsque les Gemmes retrouvèrent une taille normale et se s'agglutinèrent pour former une comète qui fonça dans le ciel.

La Reine regarda la traînée étoilée des Gemmes.

-Tu as de la chance, princesse. Heureusement pour toi que je n'ai aucun pouvoir sur ces Gemmes.

Yoshi s'approcha de la Reine et s'exclama dans sa langue. La Reine soupira et lui ordonna de se taire.

* * *

***Je veux dire par là que j'ai vu dans le tournoi d'invitation Smash Bros à l'E3 Harmonie faire apparaître un Luma d'argent, et j'ai fait le lien avec celui qui a aidé Mario, puisque Smash Bros se déroule après Mario Galaxy 1, le Luma a grandi et a désormais la taille d'un Luma adulte.**

**Nouveau chapitre mérite suite, dixit moi-même. Au plaisir de reposter un autre chapitre plus tard !**


	8. Le Final Smash de l'enfer

Daisy blanchit et entendu un bruit de Yoshi.

Elle se retourna et vit le petit Yoshi prêt à aider les deux princesses.

Peach vint vers lui te dit :

-Oh, Yoshi, nous ne sommes pas dans une aventure sur l'Île, nous attendons juste de partir demain. Tu voudras nous accompagner ?

Le Yoshi sauta de joie. Peach prit ça pour un oui et monta dans la chambre qu'elle voulait.

-Daisy, cria-t-elle de l'étage, tu veux dormir dans la même chambre que moi, ou aller seule dans la tienne sachant que l'hôtel est partiellement hanté ?!

Daisy, dans un élan de courage accepta de dormir seule.

La princesse de Sarasaland monta les escaliers en tremblant en voyant les Piantas qui tentaient de la traiter telle une déesse. A son passage, les serveurs de l'hôtel faisait ma révérence et s'écartait de son passage.

Daisy ouvrit la porte d'une chambre au hasard et s'installa dedans. Elle ne voyait aucun fantôme et soupira de soulagement. Un serveur lui apporta un fruit, un ananas et sortit de la chambre en souhaitant à Daisy une bonne nuit.

-J'espère, répondit-elle en dissimulant son stress.

Le Pianta ne tenta pas de comprendre la princesse et referma la porte.

La nuit allait tomber, et il pleuvait toujours des éclats d'étoiles qui illuminaient un petit peu la plage. Les Lumas étaient rentrés, au soulagement de Peach qui les avait attendu toute la soirée. Ils choisirent leurs chambres dans le silence : les Lumas qui étaient adulte prenait une chambre chacun, mais les jeunes Lumas voulurent dormir avec Chocosta, qu'ils prenaient comme figurine paternelle.

Peach n'aimait pas les voir ainsi, séparés de leur mère. Ils étaient très inquiets pour de si petits êtres.

Daisy ne comprenait pas vraiment ces enfants étoiles. Après tout, ils devenaient des planètes, pas besoin de parents, mais elle les respectait, donc ne les jugeait pas vraiment.

L'hôtel avait été agrandi depuis la dernière visite de Mario et Peach.

L'île avait changé, mais était toujours aussi belle, même de nuit.

Les habitants temporaires de l'hôtel s'endormirent, malgré quelques gloussements de fantômes.

Le jour se leva par la suite. Les rayons du soleil n'étaient pas puissant à cause de la disparition des Soleils de l'île, mais Peach et Daisy ne s'en voulaient absolument pas. Elles se retrouvèrent d'ailleurs dans une seule salle pour déjeuner ensemble, près des Lumas qui dévoraient leurs fragments d'étoiles.

Chocosta salua les princesses, les autres Lumas également.

Chocosta dit :

-Nous pourrons vous transporter, dit Chocosta, nous seront bientôt prêts.

Les princesses le remercièrent, et celui-ci retourna à son déjeuner.

Le « téléphone » de Peach sonna, elle décrocha.

-Princesse ! Dit Goomélie, pas le temps de niaiser, la Reine arrive à Port-Lacanaïe !

Goomélie fut poussée et la(/le) belle(/beau) Viviane apparut.

-Princesse ! Heureuse de vous revoir ! Mais je crois que ma Reine ne le serait pas tellement. Je vous préviens maintenant, si nous sommes contrôlés, si tout le Royaume est contrôlé, ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous. Nous avons ordonné aux Gemmes Etoiles de venir jusqu'à votre position. Elles foncent telles des comètes dans le ciel, vous ne les raterez point. Je pense que ma Reine est sûrement partie à la poursuite des Gemmes Etoiles, mais de toute façon elle a laissé de son pouvoir à Bowser, qu'il puisse nous manipuler et nous faire changer de côté. Nous allons combattre l'ennemi jusqu'à notre dernier contrôle de soi. Bonne chance !

Viviane coupa la communication après avoir lancé un cri de terreur en voyant un projectile exploser à côté d'elle.

Daisy, qui n'avait pu qu'écouter les paroles de Viviane s'exclama :

-Nous n'aurons donc pas à épuiser les Lumas pour nous téléporter, nous utiliserons les Gemmes Étoiles !

-Certes, dit Peach, mais le Royaume du Sud est donc en danger... Sachant qu'elle possède déjà le Royaume Champignon, celui du Sud et Sarasaland, elle contrôle la moitié de la planète. Nous devons nous rendre à Recto et vite.

Daisy acquiesça.

Deux jeunes Lumas argentés vinrent vers les princesses, suivis de Chocosta.

-Princesses, ils ont quelque chose à vous dire, mais n'osent pas.

Peach sourit, les Lumas étaient tellement mignons, surtout petits.

-Ils connaissent le courage du Luma qui a aidé Mario il y a quelques années et qui accompagna Maman lors du tournoi Smash Bros, et ils souhaitent vous aider vous.

-C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Daisy.

-Nous voulons que vous puissiez utiliser le pouvoir des étoiles !

Avant que Daisy puisse répliquer, un Luma se plaça au dessus de sa tête et disparut dans son corps.

Les mains de la princesse se mirent à émettre une petite lumière.

-C'est une sensation... Étrange, dit-elle, mais merci petit Luma !

-Appelez-moi Lubie !

L'autre Luma sauta à l'intérieur de Peach en disant :

-Et moi Luminéo !

Peach remercia mentalement le Luma qui entendait ses pensées.

Chocosta sourit.

-Ils voulaient vous aider depuis le début, mais m'ont avoué leur problème de timidité seulement hier soir.

-C'est adorable de leur part, dit Peach.

Daisy approuva et se leva.

-Bon, puisque nous avons fini de déjeuner, nous n'avons plus qu'à atten...

Daisy fut frappée par la Gemme Étoile de cristal.

La princesse tomba au sol et perdit sa couronne dans la chute.

-Je crois qu'elles sont arrivées, dit Daisy avec sarcasme.

-Dépêchons-nous, dit Peach.

Les autres étoiles arrivèrent dans la pièce et stationnèrent devant Yoshi qui venait d'arriver.

Peach les toucha et celle-ci se rétrécirent à la taille des Soleils.

-Pratique, dit Daisy, maintenant, utilisons-les.

Peach demanda aux Lumas de se coller les uns aux autres et de se rapprocher de Daisy.

Peach tint la main de Daisy et de Yoshi et fit un souhait mentalement.

Les Gemmes allaient l'exaucer, mais elles ne comprirent pas tout le souhait, puisque Peach s'évanouit.

-Nous avons là un gros problème, dit Daisy, la Reine approche !

-Bien joué Sherlock, dit la voix tonitruante de la Reine.

Le plafond de la salle explosa et la Reine se posa au sol, sûrement pour éviter le problème de la robe.

-Vous pensez m'arrêter avec ces Gemmes Étoiles ? Êtes-vous attardées à ce point ?!

Les Lumas portèrent Peach au fond de la salle sous l'ordre de Chocosta.

-Sale princesses de pacotille ! Assez de vos manigances ! Obéis-moi, MAINTENANT !

La Reine pointa Daisy du doigt, et une sorte de faisceau allait frapper Daisy, mais Yoshi qui attendait le moment propice pour protéger Daisy poussa la princesse et prit le faisceau à sa place.

Daisy n'attendit pas une seconde, elle prit les Gemmes des mains de Peach et se colla aux Lumas en tenant la princesse. Elle souhaita le plus fort possible d'aller à Recto.

La Reine fut surprise à l'ouïe du nom de la ville.

-Recto ? Dit-elle, je vous y rejoindrai !

La Reine allait frapper le petit groupe et ordonner à Yoshi d'attaquer, mais les Lumas et Daisy crièrent lorsque les Gemmes retrouvèrent une taille normale et se s'agglutinèrent pour former une comète qui fonça dans le ciel.

La Reine regarda la traînée étoilée des Gemmes.

-Tu as de la chance, princesse. Heureusement pour toi que je n'ai aucun pouvoir sur ces Gemmes.

Yoshi s'approcha de la Reine et s'exclama dans sa langue. La Reine soupira et lui ordonna de se taire.

Peach se réveilla sur la comète. Elle vit les Lumas qui criaient de joie sur la comète, et Daisy qui avait changé de couleur de peau.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda la princesse rose.

Daisy tourna la tête vers Peach et dit :

-On voyage comme ça depuis 10 minutes, c'est horrible, comme arrives-tu à rester évanouie avec ça ?

Peach allait parler, mais la comète freina brutalement et recula.

Elle prit de l'élan et accéléra au maximum, et, à une vitesse extrême, déchira l'espace et le temps et arriva à Recto.

Les Gemmes Étoiles se posèrent devant l'immeuble des portes dimensionnelles.

Peach et Daisy descendirent toute retournée, vraiment.

-Plus jamais ! Dit Daisy en retrouvant sa couleur de peau habituelle.

Les Lumas descendirent de l'appareil, tout contents, et n'avaient pas l'air très secoués.

-Comment pouvez-vous encore flotter après ça ? Demanda Daisy, je suis sûre que j'aurais pu en mourir !

-Bah, on a l'habitude ! Dit Lubi en sortant du corps de Daisy, on voyage dans l'univers à la vitesse d'une comète ! Aucun appareil terrien ne peut faire cela.

Luminéo vint et dit :

-Je pense même que Maman a réglé l'Observatoire pour qu'il aille plus vite que ça.

-C'est horrible ! Dit Peach, j'espère que vous pourrez nous téléporter, parce qu'on ne tiendra pas un deuxième voyage.

Chocosta acquiesça.

Lubi et Lumineo retournèrent dans le corps des princesses quand elles sursautèrent.

La Reine était juste derrière eux, avec, et Merlon, et les Cœurs Purs.

-Comment... ? Comment av...

Peach n'a pas pu finir sa phrase, elle s'évanouit et fut rattrapée par les Lumas.

La Reine replaça sa mèche blonde sur son œil droit, et replaça sa couronne d'argent avec ses pouvoirs psychiques.

Elle s'était assise dans l'air et faisait apparaître du feu autour de sa main.

-Une dernière volonté ? Demanda la Reine sarcastiquement.

Daisy ne répondit pas, et prise d'un élan de courage, s'approcha de la Reine à tout allure et utilisa les pouvoirs de Lubi pour faire exploser la magie qu'elle avait lancé sur la Reine.

La Reine fut projetée en arrière et obligée à retomber sur le sol.

Les yeux de la Reine flamboyait d'une rage inexprimable avec des mots,

Elle visa les Lumas et les obligea à lui obéir.

Ils lâchèrent Peach qui sembla souffrir du pouvoir de la Reine. Et aussi du fait qu'elle était tombée.

La Reine ricanait tandis que les Lumas entouraient Daisy.

Lubi ne voulait pas se faire remarquer et ne sortait pas du coup de Daisy. Lumineo, lui, tentait de réveiller Peach de l'intérieur.

Daisy ne voulait pas se laisser faire, elle utilisa l'énergie des Soleils et des Gemmes pour repousser les Lumas sans les blesser.

Ils étaient tous inconscients au sol.

Alors elle s'approcha de la Reine en s'apprêtant de tirer avec l'énergie des objets.

-Attends, dit la Reine calmement, tu ne voudrais pas tuer ton amie ? Ce serait dommage de perdre cette princesse. Elle a des enfants qui l'attendent je crois.

Daisy se calma et reposa les objets qui flottaient autour d'elle. Rien ne pouvait arrêter la Reine.

Puis celle-ci se mit à se tordre de douleur.

Ses yeux s'éclaircissaient et devenait d'un bleu cyan lumineux.

-Harmonie ! S'écria Daisy, comment arrives-tu à faire cela ?

Daisy regarda autour et vit l'énergie des Gemmes Etoiles affluer autour de la Reine et l'attaquer.

Daisy comprit et utilisa les Soleils pour aider Harmonie.

Peach commençait à se relever.

Elle vit la scène et comprit aussitôt.

-Daisy, dit-elle, il et fort probable qu'elle réussisse à expulser la Reine de son corps, mais la Reine pourra réintégrer un autr...

Peach s'arrêta lorsqu'elle entendit le cri de la Reine.

La Reine était noire, même l'aura violette qui l'entourait était devenue noire.

La Reine n'attendit pas une seconde et chercha un autre corps à intégrer.

Mais elle fut stoppée par une explosion.

Lubba qui arrivait avec son vaisseau frappa la Reine de plein fouet.

L'âme de la Reine tomba au sol.

Harmonie était devant elle, flottante. Derrière elle se trouvait la fusion des Gemmes Étoiles et des Soleils. Il y avait donc une Gemme multicolore et un immense soleil. Sur chaque branche du Soleil se trouvait une Grande Étoile, et sur chaque branche des Grandes Étoiles se trouvaient trois super étoiles.

La puissance dégagée par cet agglomération d'objets magiques était guidée par Harmonie.

Ses yeux étaient devenus jaunes, et son corps était entouré d'une aura multicolore.

Un Luma d'argent apparut à côté d'elle, et elle leva les bras, le bas de sa robe s'écartant, laissant apparaître ses talons hauts vert clair et les dessins de sa robe, les étoiles scintillantes.

Harmonie et Luma donnèrent le signal, Harmonie en tournoyant sur elle même et levant sa baguette, Luma en tournoyant et criant dans sa langue.

Les objets magiques se mirent à briller plus intensément.

Daisy ne comprenait pas. Peach lui dit :

-Elle est prête pour le cinquième tournoi...

Les objets tournèrent sur eux-mêmes, et les super étoiles se détachèrent des grandes et foncèrent sur la Reine, puis les grandes se détachèrent du Soleil et foncèrent sur la Reine, le Grand Soleil explosa et propulsa la Gemme où la puissance de toutes était concentrée sur les Grandes Étoiles qui poussèrent les supers étoiles qui explosèrent sur la Reine.

Harmonie ferma les yeux en atterrissant sur le sol, l'aura multicolore s'étant dissipée.

-Félicitations ! Dit Peach, je ne sens plus son pouvoir ! Elle n'est plus ! Ton nouveau Final Smash est impressionnant. Heureusement que Créa-Main peut nous soigner !

Harmonie se retourna vers Peach. Elle sourit, les yeux humides parcequ'elle pleurait.

Son visage rouge redevint pâle lorsqu'elle tomba au sol, le Luma à côté d'elle disparut dans une poussière étoilée.

Daisy et Peach n'attendirent pas que les Lumas se réveillent. Elles coururent vers leur amie et tentèrent de la réveiller.

-Harmonie, réveille-toi ! Dit Peach, s'il te plaît, tu nous as sauvé, tu as sauvé le monde, tu ne peux pas mourir ! Que feraient les Lumas sans toi ?

Daisy l'allongea sur le dos et vérifia son pouls.

-Daisy, est-elle vivante ? Demanda Peach en larmes.

-Je... je ne sais pas... Son cœur bat de façon très irrégulière... Nous devons la transporter à l'hôpital, tant pis pour ceux qui sont évanouis après avoir été contrôlés par la Reine !

-Mais comment Daisy, dit Peach qui avait de plus en plus de mal à parler avec ces larmes sur son visage et ses sanglotements.

-Je n'en sais rien... Bon, aide-moi à la porter, on va faire notre possible.

Daisy et Peach allait porter Harmonie lorsqu'elles s'aperçurent de la réapparition des objets magiques.

La Gemme fusionné se divisa et chaque vraie Gemme repartit au Royaume du Sud, le Soleil se divisa en Soleils plus petits qui partirent en direction de l'île Delfino. Les Cœurs Purs que la Reine avait amassé avait disparu, mais les supers étoiles et les Grandes Étoiles vinrent jusqu'au corps d'Harmonie et lui envoyèrent de l'énergie.

Ces étoiles se rouillèrent et finirent par disparaître.

Harmonie se réveilla et ouvrit les yeux.

Ils étaient redevenus bleus, comme sa robe.

Elle se releva sans faire attention aux personnes autour d'elle, qu'elle n'avait pas remarquer d'ailleurs.

Ce qu'elle vit en premier sont les Lumas, et ne sachant que Peach et Daisy attendaient une réaction de sa part sur elles, Harmonie flotta jusqu'aux Lumas (telle la combattante qu'elle est dans Smash Bros).

Elle paniqua et tenta de les réveiller, en commençant par Chocosta.

Mais Lubi et Lumineo sortirent du corps des princesses et coururent (si je puis dire) vers leur mère.

Harmonie se retourna et, en les voyant, les serra dans ses bras.

-Maman ! Dirent-ils.

Harmonie ne répondit pas.

Elle les garda dans ses bras et réveilla les autres Lumas avec sa magie.

Chocosta se réveilla en premier, et, se retenant de sauter dans les bras de sa mère, la salua poliment et lui montra Peach et Daisy.

Harmonie, choquée de ne pas les avoir vues, elle vint vers elle.

Elle ouvrait la bouche comme pour parler, mais se rendit compte qu'aucun son n'en sortait.

-Tu... Tu n'arrives pas à parler ? Demanda Peach en se retenant elle aussi de sauter dans les bras de son amie.

Harmonie secoua la tête comme pour dire non.

-Nous devons t'amener à l'hôpital, je suis certaine que la Reine n'est pas tout à fait vaincue, dit Daisy.

Harmonie voulait répondre, mais se souvint de son problème et se tut.

Peach la reprit :

-Tu plaisantes ? Elle l'a détruite ! Ton Final Smash est exceptionnel ! Comparée au précédent, il n'est rien.

Harmonie se demanda de quoi Peach parlait. Elle devait communiquer.

Elle utilisa sa baguette pour noter des mots dans l'air.

Peach lut :

-_Je n'ai aucun souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé, navrée. _Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je suis sûre qu'après t'être reposée, tout ira beaucoup mieux. Daisy, utilise mon téléphone pour appeler des secours, je vais aider Harmonie et les Lumas.

Peach et Harmonie coururent vers les enfants étoiles et les relevèrent un par un, aidées de Chocosta.

-Harmonie, dis-moi, comment as-tu fait pour... survivre ? Je veux dire... La Reine t'écrasait d'une telle force...

Peach lut les lettres lumineuses :

-_Je ne sais pas vraiment, mais lorsque j'ai senti que son pouvoir s'amenuisait avec les Gemmes, j'ai absorbé leur énergie pour repousser celle de la Reine. Je crois que je possède encore une partie de l'énergie des Gemmes en moi..._

Harmonie leva le bras et sa baguette, et une énergie multicolore s'en dégagea et fusa à travers le ciel.

-_Par contre, _lut Peach,_ je meurs d'envie d'utiliser ces Gemmes comme moyen de transport. Elles sont moins rapides que l'Observatoire, mais ça devrait être utile comme plus petit moyen de transport._

Peach sourit à son amie.

Bientôt, les Lumas furent tous réveillés.

Dés qu'ils reprirent totalement conscience de qui était devant eux, ils sautèrent sur Harmonie qui tomba en arrière.

Elle sourit et rigola en silence.

Lumineo dit :

-Tu ne veux pas dire bonjour ?

Harmonie ne sut pas vraiment comment réagir, les Lumas ne savaient pas lire...

-Lumineo, Har... ta Maman ne peut pas parler, elle a perdu sa voix pour l'instant. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, elle sera bientôt soignée.

Daisy vint vers les Lumas et dit :

-Oui, et dans peu de temps. Les Toads de Champiville ne sont plus manipulés, et les médecins travaillent d'arrache-pied pour soigner les blessés, et ton médecin personnel, Peach, a décidé de s'occuper d'Harmonie.

Daisy et Peach aidèrent Harmonie à se relever.

Merlon, qui se releva, reprit rapidement ses esprits, et dit :

-Je peux vous aider à retourner dans votre dimension. Vous nous avez sauvé. Merci.

Harmonie vint vers Merlon et écrivit qu'elle eut excusé son attitude.

-Ne vous inquiéter pas princesse, nous sommes au courant, ce n'était pas vous. Et les dégâts ne sont pas importants, nous réparerons ça.

Harmonie écrivit qu'elle s'en voulait terriblement, et qu'elle réparerait le sol maintenant.

Elle utilisa sa baguette pour ré-assembler les immeubles et les maisons.

-Non vraiment, vous n'auriez pas dû, vous devez être épuisée. Merci tout de même.

Harmonie écrivit pour Peach et Daisy :

-C'est vrai que je ne me sens plus très bien. Je n'aurai peut-être pas dû...

Harmonie s'arrêta de flotter pour économiser son énergie, même si c'était comme une seconde nature chez elle.

Harmonie prit sur ses dernières forces et appela l'Observatoire à l'aide de sa baguette.

Le navire spatiale fit comme les Gemmes.

-Merlon, désolée mais nous devons partir. Je reviendrai officiellement plus tard.

L'Observatoire fit presque exploser l'ouverture de la dimension et apparut.

-La maison ! S'écria Luminéo.

Il courut jusqu'au brasier et virevolta autour.

Harmonie s'y déplaça faiblement aidée de Peach et Daisy.

-Il est si beau, dit Daisy, je n'étais jamais montée dessus... Cette tapisserie... Splendide.

-Daisy, nous n'avons pas le temps d'admirer cet endroit, Harmonie, es-tu capable d'ordonner à l'Observatoire d'aller à Champiville ?

-Sûrement, répondit-elle.

Elle visa l'écran et indiqua une trajectoire avec ses pouvoirs.

L'Observatoire s'éleva dans les cieux et se transforma.

Harmonie ne pouvant pas le contrôler à 100% avec ses pouvoirs, le bouclier qui le protège normalement était très fin, et ne le protégeait pas vraiment.

-Peach, dit Harmonie, il n'est pas protégé, allez dans un dôme, au risque de vous faire emporter...

Peach prit Harmonie avec l'aide de Daisy, et elles se rendirent dans la Chambre.

Elles allongèrent Harmonie sur le lit et fermèrent la porte.

En ouvrant la fenêtre, Daisy dit :

-Nous sommes bientôt arrivés... Je vois Champiville d'ici. Les Toads médecins aident les autres... Il n'y a pas l'air d'y avoir des blessés vraiment graves. La Reine a juste tenté de les utiliser pour construire des monuments à son effigie... Pas étonnant.

Les habitants du Royaume Champignon étaient effrayés. Ils s'attendaient à revoir la Reine et à ce qu'elle les manipule à nouveau. Et dés lors qu'ils virent l'Observatoire, leurs cœurs s'affolèrent.

-ELLE REVIENT ! Crièrent certains, sauvez-vous ! Sauvez-vous !

L'armée Toad ordonnait aux habitants d'aller se sauver, se rendre à Sarasaland par exemple.

C'est ce que les habitants allaient faire, mais la peur les figea lorsque l'Observatoire atterrit.

Leurs visages devinrent blancs.

Ils virent quelqu'un sortir de la Chambre.

-Princesse Peach ! S'écria Toadworth, vous êtes vivante ! C'est merveilleux !

-Oui, Toadworth, répondit Peach, mais j'ai plus urgent que de fêter mon retour.

Le médecin personnel de la princesse vint à elle et lui demanda où se trouvait le blessé.

-Elle est à l'intérieur. Merci beaucoup.

Daisy sortit de la pièce et rejoignit Peach à l'intérieur du château.

Les Toads l'acclamaient sur son passage, mais Toadworth qui était à sa gauche lui demanda tout bas :

-Princesse, la Reine a-t-elle disparu ?

Peach répondit avec un grand sourire :

-Oui, c'est Harmonie qui l'a détruite. Plus jamais elle ne reviendra, sois-en certain.

Dans son bureau, Peach demanda à Toadworth de convoquer les habitants du Royaume entier dans le jardin royal.

-Mais princesse, ce jardin va être souillé ! Les habitants le respectent, mais toutes ces personnes vont l'abîmer !

-Toadworth, je viens de traverser la moitié du Royaume et toute une dimension pour revenir ici. Vous souhaitez vraiment me contredire ?

Toadworth sortit de la salle en soupirant.

-Daisy, tu peux transmettre la conférence à Sarasaland ? Je vais demander au chef des Limaçons pour représenter le Royaume du Sud. Je vais dire à tout le monde que la menace n'est plus.

Daisy était à la chambre d'ami de Peach, où se trouvait Harmonie et les Lumas.

-Elle ne s'est toujours pas réveillée ? Demanda Daisy au médecin qui s'occupait d'elle.

-Non. Elle fonctionne étrangement. Je fais mon maximum, mais je ne comprends pas ce qui ne va pas chez elle.

-Elle a utilisé beaucoup de ses pouvoirs, dit Daisy, elle a peut-être besoin, juste de repos ?

-Non, ce n'est pas que ça. Elle est certes épuisée, mais, la Reine a... J'ai l'impression qu'elle a laissé une empreinte d'elle. Comme quelque chose dont elle ne se séparera jamais.

-Vous voulez dire que la Reine vit toujours en elle ? Demanda Chocosta.

-Et bien, je dirais juste ses pouvoirs. Quelque chose dont elle pourra se débarasser, mais je ne peux pas faire grand chose. Il y a juste à attendre. Navré princesse.

-Merci tout de même. Vous pouvez partir.

Le médecin sortit de la pièce.

-Écoutez, dit Daisy, je dois m'occuper d'affaires urgentes, je sais que vous allez rester ici, donc surveillez-la, s'il vous plaît.

-Bien sûr, dit Chocosta, si il y a un problème, nous appellerons quelqu'un.

Daisy sourit et sortit.

Elle repensa à tout ce qui s'était passé. Elle qui était avant jalouse de la princesse bleue réfléchit. Certes, elle n'aimait pas être écartées des grandes aventures, elle qui est pourtant si vive et si forte physiquement. Alors, lorsqu'elle a vu que personne ne l'avait appelée pour sauver les Libellas, elle se sentit désespérément seule, alors que la princesse qu'ils avaient croisé 4 fois dans leur vie vint les aider avec sa stupide attaque tournoyante. Daisy était là avant, elle le méritait plus. Daisy s'arrêta de penser à sa jalousie pour reprendre le contrôle, elle était bien élevée.

Peach était rentrée depuis à peine 30 minutes qu'elle travaillait déjà. Elle intercepta Daisy et lui dit :

-Daisy, nous devons représenter nos Royaumes dans 5 minutes et nous sommes en retard, suis-moi ! Peach courut à travers les couloirs vides du château.

Elles arrivèrent au balcon qui donnait sur le jardin royal rempli de personne, des Toads, des Koopas, des Goombas, des Humains, toutes les espèces du monde.

Des journalistes de Sarasaland engagés par Daisy retransmettait tout sur un écran gigantesque qui était devant le château de Daisy.

Le roi du Royaume du Sud, le chef des Limaçons, était présent. Il n'y avait que lui, puisque les autres représentants diffusaient le programme dans leur pays. Le visage de Peach essoufflée apparu sur tous les écrans de la planète, et peut-être même plus loin.

Peach reprit rapidement son souffle et brisa le silence :

-Mes amis, je ne tournerai pas autour du pot : la Reine n'est plus.

Cette simple phrase redonna le sourire aux habitants de la ville et aux voyageurs présents. Ils reprirent tous des couleurs, sachant que la menace ne reviendrait plus jamais.

-Cependant, continua Peach, elle a causé d'énormes dégâts. Nos partenaires dans cette bataille sont d'accord. Tout d'abord, le Royaume du Sud.

Le Limaçon s'avança.

-Ils ont acceptés de nous prêter les Gemmes Etoiles, celles qui servirent plutôt à vaincre la Reine. Aussi, je souhaite également remercier l'île Delfino, qui malgré son hésitation, accepta de nous prêter également les Soleils de l'île. La menace allait disparaître, et plus jamais nous le reverrions. Mais à quel prix ? Nous ne sommes, ni moi, ni la Princesse Daisy, les Héroïnes de l'histoire. Quand la Reine a attaqué, nous étions pas seules. Il y avait avec nous deux, Harmonie. Elle était présente car son Observatoire... avait un dysfonctionnement. C'est elle qui, dans la dimension Recto, a vaincu la Reine à l'aide, des Gemmes, des Soleils, et des Etoiles. Elle est vivante, mais, malheureusement, elle n'est pas rétablie des blessures causées. Elle voulait être présente mais ne le peut pas. Malgré cela, nous pourrons aisément reconstruire la ville, le Royaume, la planète. Alors vous, personnes d'autres régions du monde, puisque nulle part n'a été épargnée, nous vous aiderons à réparer vos villes et vos pays.

Le Roi du Sud intervint :

-Puisque nous sommes les premiers à avoir été attaquer, nous tenons à vous aider également, puisque le passage de ce monstre a tout saccagé. Nous nous en voulons, parce que l'apparition de ce monstre est en partie de notre faute. Un bandit du Royaume l'a ranimé et, nous n'avons pas pu l'en empêcher.

Peach salua tous les habitants et partit, suivie de Daisy et du Roi du Sud, qui partit immédiatement.

Chocosta flotta rapidement vers Peach et lui dit :

-Princesse, elle est réveillée, elle veut vous voir.

Peach et Daisy allèrent jusqu'à la chambre où Harmonie était. Elles la virent debout sans flotter, un Luma argenté dans les bras.

-Merci beaucoup de m'avoir aidée, je vais pouvoir retourner sur l'Observatoire. Mais je dois retrouver Mario & Luigi pour les punir d'avoir volé mon Observatoire.

Et avant que les princesses ne puissent répliquer, Harmonie sortit de la pièce et chercha partout dans le château. Elle les trouva au sous-sol en train de travailler en sifflotant niaisement.

Dés qu'ils la virent, ils s'arrêtèrent, et d'un air gêné, Mario demanda :

-Alors, euh, ça va mieux ?

-Oui, très bien. J'ai juste quelque chose à faire avec vous. Il était bien mon Observatoire ?

Luigi allait courir en dehors de la pièce, mais Harmonie le rattrapa avec ses pouvoirs :

-Vous venez, dit-elle d'une voix grave et pleine de sarcasme.

C'est ainsi qu'à au moins 3 galaxies de la Terre, l'Observatoire siégeait et se faisait tirer par un petit bonhomme rouge et un petit bonhomme vert. Et ce durant un certain temps. Mais la princesse décida de les relâcher et de leur dire adieu.

-Je reviendrai dans 100 ans. D'ici là, ne laissez aucun démon attaquer la planète entre temps.

Elle sourit et les téléporta sur Terre.

L'Observatoire se transforma, et, s'entourant d'un halo de lumière, se dirigea au centre de l'Univers.

Dans ce petit Observatoire, plutôt grand finalement, la princesse s'assit sur sa chaise en bois, et ouvrit un livre.

Les Lumas autour d'elle écoutèrent l'histoire.

-Cet histoire à propos des héros de la Terre s'est déroulée il y a bien longtemps.

* * *

**La fin ! Je ne veux pas dire "enfin", mais presque. J'ai tellement d'idées pour de prochaines histoires. J'ai tellement hâte de les écrire. J'espère que celle-ci aura plu à certains, parce qu'écrire en français sur ce site anglais, c'est pas très ingénieux ^^.**

**La prochaine histoire aura un rapport avec Smash Bros. Je pense avoir assez de matière pour faire une plus grosse histoire.**

**Elle aura aussi un rapport entre la jalousie Daisy/Harmonie, puisque la princesse des fleurs n'aime pas vraiment se faire oublier de la sorte !**


End file.
